Beautiful Nightmares
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: She thought he was gone, but was he? Again, not a good summary, but really good story. Read and review please. It would mean a lot to me. EdwardxBella, Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Nightmares

As I ran through the mall looking for one specific person, I thought about what this might do to me. Would I be happy for the time being or when he left would I be upset? I hoping it's not the latter, but seeing them could quite possibly crush my heart into a thousand little pieces that would most likely be unrepairable. For some odd, moronic reason, that only made me run faster, weaving in and out of peoples ways, making some angry. As I ran, I saw the person of my dreams and nightmares waiting with his sister. Waiting for me. Their backs were to me looking in the other direction as I ran towards them faster than I ever had before. They turned in my direction to look this way and noticed me running. A brilliant smile lit up his face as he watched me run. I slowed for a minute as I looked at the beauty of his face. It still had the same effect it had on me before he left. As I got closer, he opened his arms to me and I ran right into them. It was like running into rock but I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did mine. His face was in my hair and I wondered idly whether he was kissing my head or smelling my hair. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek and moved his lips to my ear. "I missed you so much." he breathed as he kissed the side of my head. " I missed you too." I whispered. I didn't speak to loud, it might give away that I missed him too much. He pulled back, holding onto the tops of my arms and looked at me. "Are you ok Sweetheart?" Edward asked in his velvet soft voice. "Yeah," I lied. "Don't lie to me, Love." "Ok. Maybe I ain't ok, but I'm really glad you came back to visit me one more time." I said sadly. "Visit? Bella, Love, we moved back. I couldn't stand to be away from you anymore and nobody was happy so… I'm here to stay." he said happily. I guess my face looked amusing because he flashed my favorite crooked smile, started chuckling, and wrapped his arms around me again. "You look surprised." he said, still laughing. "I am. When Charlie told me you'd called and wanted to meet me, I thought my heart would burst. I thought you had left Forks for good. I am so happy you came back." I smiled so big I thought my cheeks would rip….. And that's when I woke up screaming, feeling the gaping hole in my chest throb from the sides that were so rudely ripped open from the beautifully sad dream. My scream was cut short by a cold arm wrap around my waist and a cold hand on the side of my face. I gasped and looked up into the beautiful gold eyes of the one and only Edward Cullen. "Bella, it's all right, I'm here, it was just a dream." he said quietly and urgently. I guessed that I had woken Charlie and Edward was trying to calm me before Charlie had the chance to come check me out. I was crying harder than I ever had before and I pulled my body close to his and pressed my lips tightly to his. To my surprise, he didn't pull back, but pulled me closer and kissed me harder. After a minute or two, I ran out of breath and pulled away. "I'm sorry." he whispered sadly. "What are you sorry for, Edward?" I whispered back. "I shouldn't have left. I had no idea you missed me that much. I didn't know I hurt you that much. I can never forgive myself." " You don't have to forgive yourself, because I already forgive you. Your back and that's all that matters." I countered. Edward looked at me after I said that and kissed me roughly for a second and pulled back much to early. "I don't deserve you Bella." he paused for a moment to think. "What was your dream about?" I looked at him hesitantly, knowing that he would take what I was about to say, out of context. "You came back home." He suddenly got stiff and said, "I can see how that would give you nightmares." I looked at him and pulled his face up to look me in the eye. "Edward Cullen. Don't start that. You are going to try and figure out a reason to why you should leave and then your going to leave. I knew you would do that before I even said it. What I meant by that was I thought it was just a dream that you had come back. I wanted it so bad I started crying. Now do you see?" he had put his head back down during my little charade, he is really pushing my nerves. "Edward?" I said a little bitingly. He looked up to my face, a little shocked by my tone, I presumed. "I don't think I will be able to leave again. I was gone for that 3 months and it felt like an eternity. I completely altered by your love now, and as you know, once a vampire has been altered it's irreversible. I will never stop loving you and I am not even going to bother leaving you again. It's useless." he looked up to me with honesty burning intensely in his eyes. I was momentarily shocked by the truth in his words, for I also had been irreversibly altered as well, even if I wasn't a vampire. I kissed him for a moment. I yawned involuntarily and he chuckled quietly. "Sleep, Love. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." I looked up to the boy I loved. "You promise?" I asked, suddenly filling with hope. He looked down at me with an emotion in his eyes that I knew very well. Love. "I promise." he said smiling. He began to hum my lullaby and I slowly fell into a deep slumber. That night I had the best night of sleep I had had in three months.

**Again another weird oneshot but I had nothing better to do so I decided to put another one out. I'm on a roll man. WOW! LoL. Read and Review please. Add to your favorites please. Love you guys and thanks for the support.**


	2. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
